Pieces of you
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Pequenos pedaços do relacionamento de Harry e Draco. Para Samia. Parte do Drops de Pinhão do forum 6V
1. Espelho

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Presente para Samia.

Obs2: Parte integrante do projeto Drops de pinhão da seção HD do forum 6V

Pieces of you

Piece one: Espelho

Draco estava ali novamente... Há quantas noites não estava parado ali, preocupado. Desde a invasão ao ministério que ele não tinha notícias _dele_.

- Draco, finalmente te achei... Que raio de lugar é esse?

Olhando para trás, o loiro viu a imagem de Pansy Parkinson olhando para ele na porta do cômodo.

- Um lugar bom pra pensar. "Sala precisa", achei que o nome dissesse tudo...

Ela pareceu um tanto desconcertada pela resposta dele. Suspirou, não devia ter contado a ela sobre aquele lugar.

- Que espelho é esse? Qual o propósito de olhar seu próprio reflexo todas as noites? Não sabia que você era tão narcisista, Draco.

Aquele comentário irritou o loiro.

- Cala a boca, vamos embora.

Antes de sair, Draco olhou uma última vez para o espelho e se afogou, mesmo que por poucos segundos, nos olhos verdes que o levavam até ali todas as noites.


	2. Gravata

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Piece two: Gravata

Muitas coisas deixavam Harry Potter irritado com Draco Malfoy, dentre essas coisas se destacava a provocação. E certamente Malfoy o estava provocando, pois não parava de arrumar e desarrumar a porcaria da gravata.

Aquilo o estava tirando do sério, a cada ingrediente jogado na poção, Draco mexia na gravata verde e prata em seu pescoço, trazendo a Harry pensamentos indesejados.

"Maldito"

Harry estava tão distraído que acabou errando a maior parte de sua própria poção, o que certamente divertiu Snape, que mal podia segurar a satisfação.

Dando uma desculpa qualquer para Ron e Hermione, Harry saiu em disparada atrás do loiro, puxando-o para a sala vazia mais próxima.

- Qual foi a da provocação? Que raios!

Mas Draco sorriu.

- Funcionou, não foi?

Mas Harry já estava com a boca no pescoço fino de Malfoy quando finalmente se deu conta da armadilha que havia caído.

"Duas vezes maldito..."


	3. Nós

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Piece three: Nós

Draco estava um tanto irritado, como o Potter conseguia agir idiotamente logo após fazer uma coisa certa.

- Cale a boca, Potter, sua preocupação é ridícula...

Dizendo isso, o loiro de ajeitou mais sobre a cama, deitando de bruços sobre o travesseiro.

- Não é ridículo, o que acha que nós vamos fazer no futuro? Não é como se desse pra esconder por muito tempo. Eu acabei de me tornar o bruxo vivo mais famoso do mundo...

- É ridículo sim. Não existe "nós", Potter, existem eu, você e uma coisa chamada sexo... Nada pra se preocupar.

E sorrindo debochadamente da expressão de Harry, o loiro o puxou para um beijo.

Novamente existiriam três coisas. Nunca o "nós", talvez, o "eles".


	4. Medo

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Piece four: Medo

Sim, aquilo o estava consumindo a cada momento. Era uma mistura horrível, algo entre o medo e o pavor.

Harry jamais havia sentido aquilo e não desejava tal sentimento para ninguém. Talvez Voldemort...

"Eu quase o matei..."

Harry não sabia o que pensar, seu acesso de raiva quase custou a vida de alguém, pior, quase custou a vida de Draco!

Culpa... Medo... Pavor... Dor...

Nada conseguia descrever o que sentia enquanto corria pelos corredores do castelo, encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade.

- Seu bastardo...

E mesmo que os olhos dele só tivessem se aberto alguns poucos instantes e que de seus lábios só tivesse saído uma ofensa, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir o alívio o consumir.


	5. Posse

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Piece Five: Posse

Harry Potter é um homem morto.

Draco estava com aquela ideia fixa na cabeça desde que ouviu a notícia mais desagradável do mundo: Harry Potter estava namorando a garota Weasley!

Aquele maldito achava que podia desafiá-lo, mas estava muito enganado, pois aquilo que era posse de Draco Malfoy jamais seria tirado dele, muito menos por uma Weasley!

- Olha só Potter, ouvi uma coisa engraçada hoje no café da manhã, disseram que agora você está namorando. Eu quase ri, mas quando soube quem era não me segurei... Parece que além do mau gosto para amigos, também tem para garotas.

Logo tinha diversas varinhas apontadas em sua direção e um Rony Weasley ameaçando-o. Mas ele ignorou todos e deu as costas, rindo, até ser parado alguns corredores depois.

- Que showzinho foi esse, Malfoy?

- Só um aviso, Potter, você me pertence e não vai ser uma Weasley que vai tentar tirá-lo de mim.

E se desvencilhando do aperto da mão de Harry em seu braço, Draco foi embora, mas agora sorrindo marotamente.


	6. Fogo

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Piece six: Fogo

Um encontro de olhos, uma série de beijos... Alguns suaves, mas, a maioria, sedentos... Nunca era o suficiente...

As mãos passeavam pelo corpo, desciam pelo corpo branco assim como os beijos desciam pelo pescoço fino até chegarem aos mamilos... E descerem mais...

Noites e noites seguidas por aqueles movimentos decorados e que sempre os levam a um prazer maior, algo que só alcançavam ali, juntos, naquele ritual proibido e prazeroso.

Harry despertou, ainda estava no salão comunal, sozinho, olhando o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Irônico, pois no fim seu relacionamento não era nada além de fogo. Queimava, chegava a machucar, mas era intenso a ponto de destruir tudo ao redor.

Olhou as horas, já estava no horário combinado. Levantou e puxou a capa de invisibilidade, finalmente iria ao encontro de um certo loiro...


	7. Laços

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Pieces of you

Last Piece: Laços

Laços... Ligações... As pessoas não vivem sem elas, mesmo que queiram, mesmo que tentem, estão sempre presos...

_- Porque está chorando, Draco?_

_O menino, de não mais que 6 anos, chorava e tentava ser entendido pela mãe._

_- O menino disse que não queria ser meu amigo..._

_- E você está chorando por isso? Se ele não quer ser seu amigo, então você também não deveria querer, desprezo se responde com desprezo_

Draco ainda olhava para a mão, esperando que Harry a apertasse.

- Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco fez força para não ficar vermelho, fosse pela raiva ou pelo choro. Não choraria, nunca mais fez algo tão tolo, não faria agora.

Ele seguiria o conselho, desprezaria Harry Potter.

E, sem perceber, Draco havia criado um laço com Harry, porque o que sua mãe não havia lhe dito e nem nunca lhe diria, era que, mesmo os maus sentimentos criavam laços.


End file.
